Co-op Arena
Co-op Arena is an online and splitscreen cooperative multiplayer mode in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, that can be played with two or three players. Unlike competitive gametypes, players must cooperate with each other against the computer. It is also the only custom game match where you can earn money and experience. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Description Each game (Survival, Gold Rush or Siege) consists of 10 rounds, with each round containing progressively tougher enemies. As with Co-op Objective, players are limited to 3 tries per game, with a try being lost when all players are dead at the same time (not killed simultaneously). Players that take too much damage are initially downed (though explosions are often instant death) and whilst in this state cannot do anything, as another teammate must revive the downed player within a timeframe (represented by a circled red gauge), otherwise the downed player will die. Tetram soldiers appear occasionally to grab players and begin choking them to death, opening another timeframe (represented by a circled blue gauge) during which a teammate must free the grabbed player, however, this can be done from a distance with a gun, making it less of a threat. The grabbed player can also tap repeatedly to resist the chokehold for longer, giving teammates more time to reach him/her. When players are killed in Arena, they do not respawn again until the next round, and therefore the remaining player(s) must complete the current round without him/her. If all players are killed in one round, they will restart the current round, losing any points or cash they had gained. If all 3 tries are failed, the game ends, though players are still awarded any cash/medals they have earned thus far. Points are accumulated for each player as they kill enemies. The quicker the succession of kills, the higher the point multiplier will go. Most enemies will also drop treasures, with each collected increasing the point multiplier by one. Gamemodes Survival .]] In Survival, players must survive for 10 rounds and kill all 10 waves of Lazarevic's soldiers. Each round is more difficult than the last and contains 25 men in total, meaning 250 kills if all rounds are won. Completing Survival for the first time will award the "Made It" trophy. Gold Rush Gold Rush requires the players to bring the treasure back to their base, similar to Plunder, except players are combatting NPC's. Enemies respawn infinitely in Gold Rush. This game mode also features a multiplier that increases the number of points earned for that round. This multiplier starts at x3, but progressively decreases as the wave goes on until it reaches x0. At x0, every player earns no points for that wave when they have placed the treasure in the chest. To earn the most points, players must act fast by killing some enemies for some points and then placing the treasure in the chest while the multiplier is at x3 to earn the most points they can. Completing Gold Rush for the first time will award the "Gold Digger" trophy. Siege Introduced with the Siege Expansion Pack, this game requires players to capture territories. It is a hybrid of Survival and Competitive King of the Hill modes, where players must capture and occupy the territories for a certain amount of time while fending off the advancing enemy NPC's. All the players must be inside and on the same level as the capture ring to gain points for a kill and for the countdown clock to advance to end the round. When a round is over, a new territory becomes available on the map.﻿ ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception .]] Description Co-op Arena returns in ''Uncharted 3, but has changed dramatically. Instead of having three separate game modes, it incorporates all game modes (Survival, Gold Rush and Siege) into one game, and so every time a round begins the players are given their objective whether it is Survival; when the players must eliminate all enemies, Gold Rush; where a treasure must be placed into the chest on the otherside of the map or Siege; when all players must stay inside a specific area on the map and kill 25 enemies while in the area. There can be a maximum of three players and any player can join at any time. All players share 15 lives (10 on Crushing ) so everytime a player dies (does not get revived) a life will be taken. The game ends when the players reach round 10 or when all players run out of lives and die. The enemies that the players fight against are Rameses' pirates. Gamemodes Survival Just like Uncharted 2, players must survive the waves of Rameses' pirates, with enemies becoming more difficult as each round pass. Each wave contains an unlimited amount of enemies. The round ends when 25 enemies have been killed. Gold Rush Like Uncharted 2, Gold Rush consists of the players bringing the idol back to their treasure chest. Enemies are infinite and will keep on respawning regardless of how many you have killed. In each round of Gold Rush, you must take two idols back to your chest. You earn the medal Captured for each idol. There is no multiplier in Gold Rush, so players can take as long as they want. Siege In Siege, a certain territory is marked and the players must kill enemies while in that territory. Only kills inside the territory will be counted. Players outside of the territory will not earn any cash for each kill they get and the kill will not be counted. Each wave consists of 25 enemies. All of them must be killed in the marked territory in order to count. Enemies will respawn infinitely until the 25th enemy is killed in the territory. Enemy cash kill Maps The current maps available to play Co-op Arena are the following: * Yemen * Airstrip * Chateau * Syria * Desert Village * Molten Ruins * Facility * Highrise * Museum * Plaza * Village * Sanctuary * Fort * Lost City * Oasis * London Streets Uncharted 4: A Thief's End See ''[[Survival|Survival (Uncharted 4)]] Trivia ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *The Wes-44 and Tau Sniper are the only guns that don't appear in Uncharted 3 Co-op Arena. *The City of Brass is the only map that does not support Co-op Arena. es:Arena cooperativa Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Playlists Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer gametypes Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer playlists Category:Uncharted 2 multiplayer gamemodes